


Twin DarkLord

by looonylei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Ginny, Dark Harry, Dark Hermione, Dark Weasley Twins, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Ron Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looonylei/pseuds/looonylei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore made a grave mistake when he brushed off Harry's claim that he was rape, much more when he tried to terminate his baby when he was found pregnant. This result to some life changing revelation that will unleashed the darkness from with in their so called Golden Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. escape

SUMMARY: Dumbledore made a grave mistake when he brushed off Harry's claim that he was rape, much more when he tried to terminate his baby when he was found pregnant. This result to some life changing revelation that will unleashed the darkness from with in their so called Golden Boy.

 

WARNING: implied abuse, implied rape, explicit violence and language. 

 

PAIRING: Harry/Blaise  
Draco/Hermione  
Theo/Ginny  
Neville/Pancy  
Severus/Sirius  
Remus/Tonks

 

oooOOOooo

 

 

Harry stumbled once again for the umpteenth time. The effects of the pain relieving potion Poppy had given hin was starting to fade now. He was just glad that Mione got hold of his invicibility cloak so he would be able to stop and take a few break once in a while. 

 

He was also relieved that he had not passed anyone until now. Poppy was right everyone would be busy for the holloween ball tonight to wandered on the hallway.

 

When the pain subsided just a little. He took a deep breath and started on his way down the dungeon once again. He got to talk to Draco, he was his only chance now. He had a feeling that when Draco found out the truth, he would help him escape, keep him and his baby alive.

 

Finally, after what seems to be a very long time, but in truth was just a few minutes he finally reached the slytherin common room. He was thankful that he found out during his second year that he could open any door here in the castle using parsletongue. He just wished Draco was here and not at the party aswell. But if he was, then he would just wait for the blonde his dorm room. He knew he was safe in there to stay.

 

 

Hissing the word 'open' in parseltongue he waited anxiously as the stone door slid open, he immediately stepped inside but he lost his balance and fell on his knees instead when another wave of pain hit his back and abdomen but this time it was much more intense the he wasn't able to stopped himself from screaming and the tears to streamed down his face. 

 

 

He knew he was so close to passing out now, but he fought to stay conscious even just for some minutes more, just enough for him to talked to Draco and explain to him everything.

 

 

He tried to open his eyes when he felt someone came close to him and pulled the invicibility cloak off him. And he felt relief washed over him when he realized that it was Draco.

 

oooOOOooo

 

 

Draco and his group of friends opted to stay in their dorm rather than joined in the holloween ball as it was not mandatory, and their head of the house had allowed them just that they should stay in their dorm or in their common room and not wander around.

 

 

He wasn't feeling well this past months and he had no idea why.   
Then last night he had dreamed of his twin brother Lucien asking for his help. It had never happened before and it worry him so much that his brother was in danger. He was also confused on why he felt his bond with his twin that he hadn't felt before suddenly it came to life.

 

 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the common room door slid opened but he saw no one came in, then someone screamed on the doorway. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, as he quickly stood up and strode towards where he had heard the sound followed by his friends, then reached into the air and he smirk in truimph, he was correct that who ever entered their common room was using an invicibility cloak, and he knew of one person who personally owned one. But Potter wasn't in the castle since the second day of the term, so this was either one of his side kicks. 

 

 

Pulling the cloak off, he was about to say some something but his body froze in place when he found himself staring directly into the stormy grey eyes of Potter very similar to his own. No. There's something wrong in there. Potter doesn't have grey eyes. His was emerald green. Besides, Potter was not here right? This person must be using polyjuice potion and the effects are already waring off.

 

 

The blonde slytherin was brought back to his senses when he felt someone hold his wrist in a tight grip. 

 

 

"What the- let go off me Potter," he snarled trying to pull his hand back but the raven haired gryffindor just tighten his hold even more that Harry's nails was digging on the blonde's skin drawing some blood in it. 

 

 

Draco's friends was about to pull him off Draco but they all froze in shocked by Harry's next words. 

 

"Lucien... Dumbledore.. Glamour. . Help. ..please. . .Draco. . .my baby...my baby..." babbled Harry. He knew everything that he was saying doesn't make anysense to them. But his vision was starting to got blured already and he already felt lightheaded. 

 

"Lucien. . I am Luc-" his words were cutoff when he suddenly felt like he was burning inside out. He let go of Draco's wrist and instantly fell on the floor because of the excruciating pain. He bit his lips to stopped himself from screaming but he still wasn't able to stopped the ear piercing scream that left his lips when the pain reached beyond unbearable. 

 

 

oooOOOooo

 

 

At the mentioned of his twin's name, Draco once again recalled his dream, Lucien asking for his help. Then he slowly connect all the dots. The gryffindor's words might seem useless to anyone. But to him and to those who knew about Lucien knew better. 

 

The ear piercing scream that left Harry's lips cut very deep on his heart. He now noticed that the bond he felt this past days was now so strong. He wanted to reached out and help the teen but was stopped by his best friend Blaise. 

 

 

He was about to snarled at him to let him go but Blaise just gestured him to looked at the now not anymore screaming but still whimpering teen on the floor. 

 

 

They all watched in shocked silence as the young gryffindor's raven hair slowly turned light until it became platinum blonde, exact same shade as Draco's and Lucius. Then his slightly tanned skin from working outside the garden for the entire summer turned pale. The changes was instantaneous and when it was all done they found themselves staring at the exact replica of Draco Malfoy.

 

 

"Sweet merlin, is that Lucien?" asked Pancy in disbelief.

 

 

At the same time Draco rushed towards the unconscious figure on the floor. He lift Luciens head and place it on his lap as he carefully tried to wake him up but to no avail. 

 

 

He was starting to panic when he saw the pool of blood on the floor, which was very unlikely for him as he was always known to be cool and collected. 

 

 

" Blaise take Draco to his room first to calm him down," instructed Pancy as she and Daphne started to cast a diagnostic spell on Lucien as they also noticed the pool of blood beneath the unconscious wizard. 

 

 

"No. Am not leaving," Draco argued not wanting to leave his twins side. 

 

"Draco, darling. Listen. You need to calm down. You need to think and plan on how we are going to take Lucien out of here as soon as possible. He was not safe here. Soon his captors will find out that he had manage to escape, we aren't certain that they won't look for him here," Pancy explained softly but firmly. 

 

Draco looked at Pancy in understanding, but he was still uncertain and cast a glance to his unconscious twin.

 

"We will take good care of him, I promise. You were well aware that Daphne and I already master our healing course. We will do everything to save him," assured Pancy when she noticed his worries for his twin and uncertainty.

 

 

With one last glance towards his twin, Draco strode towards his dorm room with Blaise. Pancy was right, he need to think and plan carefully how to smuggle Lucien out of here. He wasn't sure who to trust for now so he had to do it on his own. He didn't want to alert his parents for now, they were to sensitive when it comes to Lucien, he was afraid that his father do something stupid when he told him here at Hogwarts. 

 

 

Mean while, Pancy and Daphne was busy healing Lucien.   
" Greg, Vincent. Stay on the door outside, don't let anyone out for now. and make sure no one except slytherin can get in," Pancy instructed she then took the ,parchment that appeared from thin air which was the result of her scan. 

 

 

"Salazar's couldron, he's pregnant," she stated a bit stunned. Then she suddenly felt alarmed when she realized Lucien was having a miscariage. She immediately summon her house elf.

 

 

" Lizzy," she called out. 

 

with a soft pop an elf appeared in front of her "young mistress," 

 

 

" Fetch me a blood repleneshing potion, in my stock at home immediately," Pancy instructed as she tried to stopped the bleeding.

 

 

Daphne did the same as she informed her the other result in her scan  
"He also suffer from so many cruciatus curse, so many abortion spell, he's so malnourish, so many not properly healed broken bones, laceration, and there was a sign of. . sign of multiple rape," she choked out the last word. Merlin, she didn't want to be the one to informed Draco all about this. 

 

Pancy almost dropped the vial of potion she was holding when she heard the last part. Who ever did this to Lucien should better hide now, the Malfoy's will certainly seek retribution for this. She shook her head mentally and focused on the task at hand. She immediately spell the potion in Lucien and realized that Daphne also did the same for the other injuries. 

 

After two hours they were finally done. They were able to stopped the miscariage and stabilized Lucien, but unfortunately Lucien was in coma because his magic was almost drained from trying to protect his baby. It was really a wonder how he was still alive till now. 

 

 

They were thankful that the other students seems to be enjoying the ball as no one came back yet. 

 

 

"We need to move him now before the other students returned and Professor Snape check on us," Daphne commented after had finally relaxed. 

 

Pancy nodded in agreement, they can move him now that he was already stable. They hadn't risk moving him before because his condition was so delicate and just one wrong move could be detrimental to Lucien and the baby. 

 

"I think it's better if he stay in our room for now rather than at Draco's. No one will suspect him to be there as they thought boys couldn't get in our rooms," Daphne suggested.

 

Once again Pancy nodded in agreement. It was a true that boys shouldn't be able to get in the girls dorm. But they found out that they can as long as they doesn't have any malicious intent in going there. 

 

"I'll go and inform Draco, for sure he was so worried now," said Pancy as she stood up and walked towards Draco's room. But she wasn't looking forward to the coming converstation.

 

 

oooOOOooo


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next chapter. thanks for all the kudos and comments. This chapter was still unedited as I don't have a beta reader still. my current beta reader was quite busy with Rl, so please forgive me for the mistakes. thanks.

Draco was pacing in his room waiting anxiously for any news from Pancy or Daphne. His mind was still reeling from everything he had discovered Today. His twin brother that had been taken from them when the were still baby. He knew his parents had been devastated when his twin was stolen from them. They had searched every where when all along he was just there. They have known him since he was a baby, and He had been antagonizing him since they were eleven. He did wonder how Lucien easily accepted him as his twin brother and seek him for his help when he did nothing but insult and antagonized him for the past four years. But he was really glad that he did. If not, he wasn't certain if they would see him ever again. 

 

 

His train of thoughts was interupted when he heard the door open and Pancy came in looking exhausted.

 

"Pans, how is he?" the blonde slytherin asked anxiously.

 

 

"He's fine now, dray. We were able to stopped the miscariage, but-"

 

 

"Miscariage?" the blonde slytherin asked in disbelief.

 

 

"Yes, dray miscariage. He's pregnant, two months to be exact,"

 

 

" But. .who is the other father? Maybe we should inform him? I had no idea he was involved with any one," Draco commented a bit confused. He admit that he had been stalking Harry, he knew almost everything that was happening to him here at Hogwarts, and he was certain he's not with anyone. 

 

 

"He isn't," Pancy replied softly avoiding his gaze.

 

 

"What do you mean he isn't? Then how did he got himself pregnant if he isnt-" he immediately cut himself when realization suddenly hit him. He looked at Pancy in horror. "No," he shook his head in denial "please tell me Im wrong, Pans," 

 

 

"Oh, dray I wish I could, " she stated sadly as she rushed and hug her devastated friend "he was raped. We will find out who, then we will make him pay. All of them that wronged Lucien will get what they deserved," she stated firmly trying to calm the furious blonde slytherin  
"for now, Lucien needed you most, we need to get him out of here and into safety,"

 

 

Draco forced himself to calm down. Pancy was right, his twin needed him now. But after he made sure that Lucien was already safe, he will hunt who ever that bastard who dared touched his brother. He swear to merlin they will going to regret the day they hurt his twin brother. 

 

 

"Where is he?" he asked as he pulled himself from the embrace.

 

 

"We place him in our room, no one will suspect he was there," replied Pancy as she led the way towards their room certain that the two was following her. 

 

 

When they reached her room, Draco quickly rushed towards his twin. He was so pale, and thats saying something considering their complexion was already pale. 

 

 

"Can we wake him up?" he inquired not taking his gaze away from his twins face so he didn't see his friend worried glances "we can't Dray, he's. . he's in coma right now. He's magic was so depleted trying to save his baby from so many abortion spell, and other dark spell that was thrown on him, we had no idea when he will going to wake up," Daphne explained worried of how their prince would react to this information.

 

 

Upon hearing Daphne's explaination, Draco tightened his grip on Lucien's hand. He wanted to destroy something, to hex someone, to kill someone. Merlin, he just found him, this wasn't supposed to happened. 

 

 

Taking a deep breath he then started explaining to them his plan for tomorrow. Thankfully it was hogsmead week end so no one would get suspicious if they head there so early. They could always reasoned out they prefer to have breakfast outside than in the great hall. 

 

 

"Theo, you and Tracy observed the gryffindor's tomorrow. Especially, the Weasley and Granger. When I return, you'll report to me everything you both found out," 

 

he then turned to his bestfriend Blaise, but the darkskinned slytherin cut him off before he could say anything, I'm coming with you," he said firmly daring the blonde slytherin to argue. Fortunately, Draco didn't say anything. 

 

 

Draco then turned his gaze to Pancy, but the girl just looked at him pointedly. 

 

 

"Fine," the blonde slytherin huffed. 

 

 

"Daph, you observe the weasley twins. And if you can talk to them, get as much information as you can, Im very certain you can handle those two terror all by your self," stated Draco giving her a knowing look, which she only responded with a smirk. She's the slytherin ice princess after all, and had a reputation of making almost every boys at Hogwarts wrapped around her fingers. 

 

When they were done polishing their plan. The others head out to their own dorm room, but Draco stayed beside his twin brother. Now that he finally found him, he swear that he would protect and take care of him. He won't allow anyone to take him away from them ever again. He has so much more to make up to. 

 

 

oooOOOooo

 

The next morning Draco and his friends woke up early. They needed to leave while most of the students are still asleep. Draco went back to his dorm room to change, then quickly returned to his brother and wait for the others to arrived. 

 

After a while Blaise and Pancy finally arived.

 

"Dray, are you ready?" asked Pancy as she kiss his cheek in greetings. 

 

 

"Yeah," replied the blonde slytherin as he walked towards his twin and was about to carry him when Blaise stopped him. 

 

"Dray, I think it will be much better if I'll be the one carrying him under the invicibility cloak. Some might get suspicious if you aren't seen today the same day Lucien had escape," the dark skinned slytherin suggested. Though that's not entirely the only reason he suggested it. For some unknown reason he felt drawn to his best friend's twin brother. Oh it wasn't the first he felt it. Even when Lucien was still Harry Potter he already felt drawn to him but he had taken it forgranted for the obvious reason. First, he was gryffindor. Second, his and Draco's rivalry. Then, there's the fact the he's on the dark side, while Harry was in the light. 

 

 

But now, things had obviously change, and he wouldn't need to hold back now.

 

 

Draco looked at his friend a bit surprised and curiously. It was very unusual for Blaise to volunteer like this. Then his eyes narrowed when a thought came across his mind. 

 

 

"Blaise, you know that I love you as my best friend and my brother in anything but blood. But that's my twin brother, he's off limits. He's not going to be one of your escapades. So I'm telling you now, back off," hissed the blonde slytherin as he glared to his best friend.

 

 

"And what was that supposed to mean?" snapped Blaise angrily at the accusation.

 

"Come now, Blaise. We all knew of your reputation in changing your lovers. You changed them like your just changing clothes. I don't give a damn if you did that to others, but not to my brother," Draco said firmly

 

 

"He's not just one of my escapades. If that's all I wanted, I would have have him before when he was still Harry Potter, and just dumped him when I was done with him. I didn't do that to him before, and I will definitely not do that to him now, I'll prove that to you," replied Blaise seriously staring straight to his best friend's stormy grey eyes.

 

 

"Make sure that you do. Because you may be my best friend and I consider you as my brother, but if you hurt him, I'll kill you," replied Draco just as seriously. He then turned back intending to picked his brother up, but was stopped once again, by Pancy this time.

 

 

"What now?" he snapped impatiently. 

 

" Blaise, has a point, Dray. Maybe it will be much better if you are seen with me, to avoid suspicion," said Pancy agreeing to the dark skinned slytherin's suggestion.

 

 

Draco eyed Blaise for a while who was also looking at him impassively, after a while he huffed in annoyance clearly not liking the idea of Blaise to close to his twin brother. Don't get him wrong he trust Blaise, he really did, but he couldn't help being over protective to his brother.

 

 

"Fine," he finally conceded as he stepped aside to give way to Blaise to carry his brother. When Lucien was already settled in Blaise' arms he covered them with Lucien's invicibility cloak, then also cast a disillusion spell on them just to be sure.

 

 

"Alright, Blaise stay close to us. Pancy and I will be in front of you, while the others will watch your back. Everythings settled in?" asked Draco when the others finally arrived. 

 

" When something went wrong, Blaise make sure you and Lucien get as far away from here. Go straight to our manor. Understand?"

 

Everyone nodded in responce  
"Alright, let's go," he instructed after taking a deep breath.

 

And with that their group made their way towards the great hall where the others would stay there while Draco and Pancy would go straight to Hogsmeade with the invisible Blaise and Lucien, as well as Greg and Vincent who will watched their back.

No one would find their formation as odd as they always do this every morning.  
But before they could reached the great hall they heard someone arguing from one of the empty classroom near the great hall, then the door suddenly slammed open Hermione Granger walked out of the room crying, after a while Ronald Weasley also exited the room still shouting at Granger.

 

"Hermione, I know It was you who helped him escaped," the red head shouted not yet realizing that they aren't alone anymore. He then grabbed Hermione's arm harshly and pushed her on the wall "how dare you betray me like this?" 

 

 

All of a sudden a loud crack was heard in the silent hallway as Hermione hit the red head gryffindor straight in the face, her expression was murderous, her eyes was so cold but blazing with fury which sent shiver to the slytherins. Draco even wince subtly as he knew from personal experienced how it bloody hurts to be hit by Granger. Ron on the other hand was staring at Hermione in disbelief. He was about to shout at her once again but Hermione beat him off. 

 

"How dare me?" Hermione hissed as she took a step towards the bleeding red head gryffindor. Ron unconsciously took a step backward when he saw the looks Hermione was giving him. "no, Ronald it's How. Dare. You. How dare you betray us like this, betray Harry like this. We thought you were our friend, but what did you did? You not only didn't believed him when he claimed he was. .. .He was raped, you also helped Dumbledore terminate his baby. How could you?" 

 

 

Pancy tightened her hold unto Draco's arm when they heard what Granger had said about how Weasley was one of those who had hurt Lucien as Draco was about to rushed towards the two oblivious gryffindor and do Merlin knows what to Weasley. They could get back to him later.

 

 

Weasley must have recovered by that point as he started yelling at the young gryffindor witch once again. "He claimed that he was raped but he still wanted to keep the spawn of the person who raped him?" stated Weasley increadelously.

 

 

Hermione stared at her once so called best friend in shocked and disbelief. How could they not see this before? 

 

Out of no where a very huge and thick book appeared in Hermione's hand, and before Ron could react Hermione was close to him once again and begun hitting him with the huge tome. 

 

 

"You jelous, selfish, insensitive, good for nothing traitor," she yelled punctuating each word with a hit of her book "You knew how Harry value family above everything else, and that baby is his family, his own flesh and blood, and he would love and take good care of that child regardless of what his monster of a father did to Harry," continued Hermione breathing heavily as she finally stopped hitting the red head gryffindor who was now sporting bruise all over his face, and a bump or two on his head.

 

 

Ron backed away as far as possible to the enrage witch when she finally stopped hitting him with a bloody book "I'll Dumbledore what you've done. That you're the reason how Harry escape. He'll never forgive you for this, and maybe he'll banish you back to the muggle world and to never let you return here ever again," the red head declared smugly but his smug expression quickly fell when she noticed that instead to feel threatened the gryffindor witch was smiling at him sweetly which confused him to no end. Even the slytherin was confused as they were well aware how Granger adored the wizarding world. 

 

"Oh do go ahead, my dearest Ronald," Hermione started sweetly, then her sweet smile suddenly morphed into a devious smirk that put everyone on edge "please do so. But don't forget this, I may not be here anymore which by the way I don't give a damn as Harry is not here anymore. but Ginny and the twins are still here. I will set them loose to you, you know how they love and adore Harry, right Ronald? They considered him much as their brother than you are to them," 

 

 

"and of course," Hermione abruptly cut what she knew the red head was about to say "if something happened to me, if I die, my memories of what you and Dumbledore did to Harry will be immediately sent to someone whom I am certain would be beyond furious when they found out what you did to Harry. I will drag you and Dumbledore to mud if that's the last thing I could do," Hermione ended, giving one last looked of disdain to Ron she walked towards the great hall leaving a seething Ronald behind.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and the kudos It's all very much appreciated. By the way this might be the last update for this story for now as I would like to update on my other story for now, The Return of the Legendary Amaren.

~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~

 

 

When the seething red head gryffindor finally left as well, Draco turned towards his friends "Theo, watch over Granger," he instructed seriously. He was looking directly at theo that he hadn't noticed the knowing looks his friends had shared. 

 

'well it looks like someone had finally caught the slytherin's ice prince' interest and attention' Pansy thought. 'and it was Hermione Granger of all people. But they couldn't blame him. Really. Granger just impressed the hell out of them with the way she handled the weasel. 

 

Draco's instruction was all the proof they needed. And it wasn't just a simple instruction or more like order. It means watched over her. Protect her. Make certain no harm would come her way. Treat her like you treat me. With respect, provide everything that she would want and need, and most of all keep her away from any other wizard, admirers and suitors,'

 

 

Granger's fate had suddenly turned upside down. She almost pout when she realized she won't be able to witness Granger, no, Hermione. They should start calling her like that from now on. She won't be able to witness Hermione's reaction. Oh well she can just borrow Theo's memory when they return.

 

Her musing was interupted when she felt a tugged on her hand as Draco started walking again. They reached the entrance hall without any more disturbance. With a last glance towards the gryffindor table just to make sure Hermione was there safe and unharmed, he nodded to the other slytherins who will be left behind then strode outside the castle with Crabbe, Goyle and an invicible Blaise and Lucien in tow. 

 

They were relieved when they arrived at Hogsmeade in peace. They caught sight of the headmaster and their head of the house on their way out of the castle but thankfully paid them no mind. When they arrived in a secluded part of the village, Draco immediately summoned the knight bus as they were certain apparating was definitely not preferable to a pregnant witch or wizard. And they didn't want to risk using the floo either. So the bus was the only safe option. 

 

 

"You two can roam around for now. I'll just send a message to your next instruction," Draco address the two remaining slytherin. They nodded their head in understanding they walked back to the busy village while Draco, Pansy and their two invicible companion rode the bus.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~

 

Mean while, while Lucien and the three young slytherin was on their way to Malfoy Manor, the remaining slytherin as well started their mission. As soon as they reached their house table they immediately informed the others of their prince' instruction. Some are surprise and curious, but no one would dare question Draco's order. While there are others who was elated that atlast their prince finally found his consort. Even it was in the person of Hermione Granger. 

 

They were discreetly watching the gryffindor table when an owl landed infront of the future Lady Malfoy. Celina who has the ability to see magical aura gasped then whisper furiosly to Theo when she notice that whatever inside the package had a very dark aura in it, and would be harmful for their princess.

 

 

Without a second thought Theo draw his wand then summoned the package from Hermione's grasp.

 

 

 

 

Hermione sat with Ginny and the Twins in the gryffindor table still furious to Ronald, but worried for Harry at the same time. They still had no idea on what had happened to Harry. They thought he was pulled from Hogwarts for some sort of training. She couldn't tell them the truth either as the headmaster cast a very powerful and unknown secrecy spell on her. Everytime she attempt to tell anybody she would feel like a hudred of cruciatus curse was cast on her. She need to go to the library later on to research for a counter curse. They thought that she and Ronald was just having their usual disagreement.

 

 

She was pulled from her train of thoughts when an owl landed infront of her carrying a small package. She was confused as she wasn't expecting anythin today. And had no idea who might sent her a package. With curiousity she took the package from the owl and was about to opened it but she was startled when the package was suddenly pulled from her grasp. She quickly turned from her seat and looked behind and saw a smirking Theodore Nott was holding her package. 

 

 

"well, well, well. Looks like the little princess got a gift," commented the Theo as he subtly tore the wrapper. They couldn't just tell her that there's a curse object inside the package. That would just rose suspicion to who ever sent the package.

 

 

"Give that back, Nott," the gryffindor witch demanded as she approached the group of slytherins. Ginny, the Twin and other gryffindor following behind her. She tried to snatched the package back but Nott quickly pulled it away from with in her reached.

 

 

"And if I don't? what will little princess goin to do?" taunted Theo as he finally opened the package. Inside was a journal and a quill. 

 

 

Before Hermione could respond their Potion and Transfiguration professor already approached them. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Nott, what is going on here?" the potion master inquired 

 

 

"Nott, took my package professor," Hermione immediately replied gesturing at the now open package Theo was holding.

 

 

"Mr.Nott, I suggest you return that package to Ms.Granger now," instructed their transfiguration professor. 

 

 

Theo gave a look towards his friends indicating that whatever happened they would continue to follow their prince order.  
"Of course, professor," theo replied and with little to no hesitation he grab the journal and quill inside the box. 

 

 

The moment his hand touched the journal Theo's body froze, as his eyes turned black. At the same time his hand which was touching the journal was also started to turn red and looks like it was burning. Then all of a sudden he fell unconscious on the floor. Later they would realized the he's not just merely unconscious but was instead in coma.

 

 

The moment Theo froze when he touched the object inside the box, he was instantly aware that something was wrong but he couldn't do anything anymore as the damage had already been done. The curse had already spread fast all over his body. So instead he immediately create a barrier so that no one could come close and touched him, as his skin wasn't just look like it's burning as it was really indeed burning. 

 

 

Minerva on the other hand immediately secured the curse package. As he followed Severus when the potion master levitated Theo and rushed him to the infirmary. Some of the slytherins followed as well worried for him. but the others remained in the great hall to keep an eye to their princess. 

 

 

 

Some of the students already left the great hall but Hermione still remained standing there her wide eyes still staring at the spot where Theo had fallen in horror and dread. 

 

 

"Mione, come on. Why don't we sat beside the lake for now," suggested Ginny as she led the still shocked bushy haired gryffindor outside together with her twin brothers, and Neville.

 

 

 

 

But on their way to the lake they were cornered by Zacharias Smith who was smirking as he approached the group of gryffindor. 

 

 

"Hey, Granger. I was hoping you could deliver a message to Harry," said Smith saying Harry's name in a very sexual and suggestive manner that made some of the slytherins who was aware on what happened to Harry tense, while Hermione glared at the bastard murderously. She was clenching her hands tightly trying to stopped herself from reacting to anything Smith was saying. This was one of the rules of that damn secrecy spell, she couldn't do or say anything to the bastard that would let out what had happened to Harry. So when Smith leaned closer to whisper something to her, she just stood there like a stone statue but anyone who would look closely could see her body was shaking badly from suppress anger.

 

 

"Tell him that I can't wait to fuck him hard and raw once again. I couldn't wait to hear him scream and begged again. And next time he won't get away from me anymore. Tell him he belong to me and no one else," Smith whispered smugly. He knew the headmaster didn't believe Harry when he claimed he was raped. Instead he believed him when he told the headmaster that they are really in a relationship, when the headmaster told him about the accusation.

 

 

Unfortunately for Smith, Hermione may not be able to do anything to him, but the slytherins who heard what he whispered to Hermione via simple evesdropping spell could do everything they wanted to him. And as a proof, Tracy subtly flick her hand and all of a sudden Smith's clothes all vanished and everyone saw him naked. Then with another flick of one of the slytherin's hand his dick shrunk extensively until it look like a dick of a five year old instead of sixteen. And with one last hand wave letters started to curved on his bare back. 'Hufflepuff slut' They did it all wandless and wordless so that no evidence could be trace towards them.

 

 

 

When he pulled away to see the enrage reaction of the bushy haired gryffindor, he was disaqointed when Hermione just stared at him for a while with a blank expression, then she roamed her eyes all over his body. All of a sudden she burst out laughing, and as if on cue everyone around them dissolve into hysterical laugh as well, even the slytherins join them.

 

 

Smith who was so confused finally looked at himself when he noticed that everyone was laughing at him, and to his mortification he realized he was naked and his two inches dick was dangling for everyone to see. 

 

 

He looked at Hermione furiously "you bitch," he snarled as he smack Hermione on the face so hard that it busted her lip and blood drip to her chin, her face was also badly bruise. 

 

 

The twins was about to attacked Smith when the naked wizard suddenly fell on the ground an ear piercing scream tore his throat as his body shook uncontrolably. Everyone in there immediately realized what curse had been used to him. The Cruciatus Curse. But who would dare cast that spell inside Hogwarts? Wandlessly and wordlessly no less. Who ever that person was, they were bowed to them, the weasley twin thought.

 

 

 

Just as Smith stopped from screaming and twitching on the ground a disappointed voice suddenly spoke. That made everyone froze. 

 

 

"Ms.Granger, am afraid that's expulsion and azkaban for you," stated the headmaster looking disappointed and saddened but deep inside he was elated as he finally had reason to get rid of the gryffindor know-it-all. 

 

 

"Filch, take her wand away from her then summoned the aurors," instructed the old wizard much to the glee of the Hogwarts care taker. The twins, Ginny and Neville was about to defend her,But something unexpected happened that shocked everyone in the vicinity watching what was happening, especially the headmaster and the gryffindors. Before Filch could approached Hermione, all the slytherins moved as one. They formed a protective circle around the five Gryffindor. As they face the headmaster, head held higxh and looking directly to the headmaster's eytes. Their own eyes hard and challenging.


	4. honorary slytherin

" Filch, take her wand away from her then summoned the aurors," instructed the old wizard much to the glee of the Hogwarts care taker. The twins, Ginny and Neville was about to defend her,But something unexpected happened that shocked everyone in the vicinity watching what was happening, especially the headmaster and the gryffindors. Before Filch could approached Hermione, all the slytherins moved as one. They formed a protective circle around the five Gryffindor. As they face the headmaster, head held high and looking directly to the headmaster's eyes. Their own eyes hard and challenging. 

~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

That was the scene that Severus Snape and Minerva Mcgonagall had witness when they arrived. They were both still in the infirmary helping Poppy stabilized Theo when one of the ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood to be exact came rushing towards the med wing and informed them that some of his snakes and Minerva's lions were in trouble outside. With Poppy's assuranced that Theo would be fine now though he was in coma they quickly made their way outside. 

 

 

At first he thought that the two groups had been fighting once again, but to his and the deputy's shocked he saw his snakes standing in protective circle around the five gryffindors. Hermione Granger, Giverva Weasley, The Weasley Twins and Neville Longbottom of all people. And to make the matters worst they were standing againts the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. 

 

 

 

 

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked coldly as he and Minerva finally came close to the unusual scene. 

 

 

"Ah Severus, good you're here. I suggest you instruct your students not to involved themselves here," the headmaster asked kindly his grandfatherly persona was swiftly back in place

 

 

"Professor Snape, the headmaster wanted Granger to be arrested. He was accusing her of casting the cruciatus curse to Smith," Daphne explained not taking her challenging gaze to the headmaster but throw a murderous glare towards the still naked hufflepuff. 

 

 

The potion master's brow raised as he looked at the headmaster incredulously. Really? Granger casting an unforgivable in Hogwarts. Thats just unbelievable. It's not that he thought that Granger hadn't had the guts to cast that spell, he knew she could if she really wanted to. He had no doubt of how powerful she was. But he knew for a fact that the gryffindor witch was an epitome of following rules and regulations. 

 

 

Minerva on the other hand had no problem in showing Albus how very displeased she was to the headmaster right now.

 

 

"Albus! Stop this nonsense at once. How could you accused one of my lions like that? Ms.Granger of all people," the enrage head of the gryffindor house scolded the headmaster sternly.

 

 

"Minerva, I saw her myself she curse him after they made fun of him by banishing his clothes and-"

 

 

"You saw no such thing headmaster," Tracey Davies cut him off. All the trace of the sweet and cheerful little girl that she was was all gone replaced by an intimidating woman who was now standing againts the headmaster "just like all of us here you only saw that Smith fell on the ground after he hit Granger hard enough to busted her lip and bruise her face," she continue stepping aside just a little so that the professors could see clearly their princess' bruised and bloodied face.

 

 

 

Upon seeing Hermione's face Severus looked murderous. Of all things he hated it was a man beating a woman and a child. It reminds him of his mother being beaten by his father.

 

 

At the same time Minerva gasped in horror and her eyes filled with worry as she saw Hermione's state. She quickly rushed towards the young gryffindor intending to tend her wound and bruise but was blocked by the slytherins once again.

 

 

It warmed her heart that Severus Snakes' seems to care geniunely to her lions. It gave her hope that this would be the end of the house rivalries specially among the slytherins and gryffindors. Whatever the reason behind this sudden changes she would not complain. But right now it was also a little bit frustrating that she herself was not allowed to approached her student. 

"I just wanted to heal her, Ms. Davies," she said calmly.

 

 

 

"Thank you, Professor. But we will be taking care of her from this day on," replied Tracey respectfully. Then she added "also starting this day, this five gryffindors will be an honorary slytherins," which shocked everyone around them, including their head of the house. With that she and Daphne took a badly shaken Hermione gently by the arms and guide her towards the dungeon followed by the four gryffindors who was still shocked to the core about what just happened the rest of the slytherins just behind them watching their back. But before they could made their way to the castle's door Hermione froze her whole body tense by the furious headmaster's next word. 

 

 

" Ms.Granger, be aware that your parents would be hearing all about this," the headmaster informed her calmly. To others that was hearing this would think nothing of it. Just the usual protocol at Hogwarts in regards to informing parents about their children. But to Hermione, and the other slytherins who was aware of the animosity between the two, the threat was crystal clear. 

 

 

 

Daphne squeeze Hermione's hand lightly in assurance as she whisper at her. "Not to worry. Your parents will be protected. I promise,"

 

 

Upon hearing this Hermione let out a relieve sigh. She couldn't understand what was happening at the moment. But her instinct was telling her to trust her, to trust them. So thats what she's goin to do "thank you," she said softly offering Daphne a small smile, which the blonde slytherin witch returned geniunely. 

 

 

 

Squaring her shoulder as she regained her fierce and confidence, she took a deep breath then turned facing the headmaster head held high. Directing her intense gaze to the old fool's twinkling blue eyes she said coldly "you will regret the day you messed with mine and Harry's life Albus Dumbledore. Mark this day as the beggining of your downfall," throwing one last disgusted look at the now taken aback headmaster she turned around and strode confidently towards the castle leaving her shocked head of the house and other students. Severus was partly amused, partly intrigue, and he wouldn't dare say outloud but worried for the gryffindor golden boy that was currently absent in the castle and he had no idea where he was. 

 

 

The twins, Ginny, and Neville was also beyond shocked of how Hermione had acted, and the same with their potion master, the mention of Harry's name worried them. But they still followed Hermione, together with the smug slytherins. Well, their princess' just impresed them once again, and that earn their respect and undying loyalty to her even more.

 

 

 

The walked towards the slytherin common room leaded by Hermione was filled with welcoming silence as each of them was lost in their own thoughts. When they finally arived at the door through the common room everyone was now looking at Hermione in shocked and curiousity. 

 

 

 

"Pray tell, Ms.Granger how did you found out where the slytherin common room is located?" a voice from behind them all suddenly asked that made the gryffindors jumped in surprise while the slytherin just nodded their head in agreement to their head of the house' question.

 

 

 

"I rather not tell, professor. Beside it's not my story to tell," the gryffindor witch replied sheepishly.

 

 

 

Severus stared at the witch for a while, then nodded his agreement as he spoke of the password. He had a feeling that Harry Potter was somehow involved in that. And he knew Granger was loyal to Potter to death. 

 

 

Once inside Daphne led Hermione to Draco's chair near the fireplace. Ginny, Neville and the twins sat around them. Tracey handed Daphne their med kit to heal Hermione's wound but she took pictures of it first. 

 

 

"What are those for?" asked Ginny looking at the camera Tracey's holding. 

 

 

"Evidence," was her only responce as he sent the camera back to her room. She the proceed to help Daphne with Hermione. The gryffindors sat silently watching as the slytherin fussed over their friend. Their muggleborn friend. It had been twice already that Hermione was save by a slytherin. After what just happened outside a while ago they were very much certain that what happened at the great hall earlier wasn't just a coinsidence. Somehow Nott knew that the package was dangerous and he took it from Hermione to save her from being curse. And he took the curse instead. 

 

 

Ginny who was very worried since Harry left Hogwarts gather her gryffindor courage as she turned to face their stoic potion professor. 

 

 

"Ahm. .Professor Snape, do you know where Harry is? Is he alright? He haven't replied to all our letters yet since he left Hogwarts," the red head witch asked sadly and worriedly. Everyone inside the room also turned towards the potion master. They too wanted to hear the answer to that question. 

 

 

 

Severus sighed heavily as he rubbed his temple. "Im afraid I had no answer for that Ms. Weasley. I myself wanted to know where or how he is, but the headmaster was rather tight lipped to any information about Harry. No one in the staff knew anything," he replied regretfully as he saw the upset and the devastated looked of the Weasleys and Longbottom "but I assume Ms. Granger here knew something that we don't. The way she spoke with the headmaster earlier it is rather obvious,"  
he added now staring straight to Hermione. 

 

 

"Hermione, do you know where Harry is? Is he alright? Why he's not responding to any of our letters?" Ginny asked rapidly. To everyone's shocked the bushy haired gryffindor witch suddenly burst into crying. 

 

 

"I don't know. I don't know where he is anymore. Oh Merlin Harry I hope you're safe. I shouldn't have let you go alone," she muttered in between her cries. 

 

 

Daphne not wanting their princess to be upset and devastated anymore took the crying witch in her arms "Hermione," she said that made the gryffindor witch stopped crying abruptly as she pulled away gently from the embrace. She looked at the slytherin witch wide eyes. 

 

 

"Now that I finally get your attention you listen carefully alright?" when Hermione nodded she continue "he arrived here last night," she started. She raised her hand to stopped Hermione and the others from firing her their questions. "he's in a very critical condition when we found her. But we managed to stabilized him. And yes the baby is safe as well but unfortunately he's in coma right now due to his magic severely depleated,"

 

 

"Oh thank merlin he was safe," Hermione cried in relief

 

 

"Baby!"

 

 

"Coma!"

 

 

The twins, Ginny and Neville exclaimed in unison while Severus was staring at his snake intently "why none of you informed me about all of this?" he asked lowly but the way everyone cringed as though he yelled to them.

 

 

 

"Draco instructed us not to tell anyone professor. We're not certain who to trust at that time so we took matters with our own hand. We're hessitant to inform you as we're not certain where you stand when it comes to Harry Potter. Everyone was aware of your hatred of him," explained the blonde witch.

 

 

" Take me to him now,"

 

 

"Us too," asked the gryffindors quite eagerly.

 

 

"That's not possible anymore. Draco already smuggled him out this morning," replied Daphne regretfully much to the disappointment of the five gryffindors.

 

 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as an headache was starting to kill his head. "where did he take him?" he asked starting to lose his patience.

 

 

" They take him to Malfoy Manor. They should have already arrived there by now,"

 

 

 

" Very well. One last thing. Who cast that curse to smith?"

 

 

At the mentioned of the hufflepuff's name everyone noticed Hermione's body tense much to their curiousity.

 

 

 

"I should have just cast the killer curse to that bastard," the blonde witch replied offhandedly that made the twins looked at her in awe.

 

 

"excuse me?" asked the potion master in disbelief.

 

 

" When you found out what that bastard had done, professor I assure you, you yourself would want nothing but to kill him. But ofcourse that priveledge should be given to Draco and Harry,"

 

"What Smith had done for you to hate him like that?" asked Ginny curiously at the same time Neville asked " why Harry went here in the first place? and why are you helping us?"

 

 

 

" Believe me, what Smith had done was unforgivable. As a matter of fact why don't you both test some of your inventions in them. And a little prank here and there Im very much certain Harry would be very happy when he found out. Make him suffer, humiliate him, just don't kill him," Daphne suggested mischievously

 

The potion master groaned as the twin nodded enthuciastically at that.  
"You did not just suggested that Ms. Greengrass,"

 

 

But Daphne just waved the Potion master of much to the shocked of the five gryffindor they had become tense as they wait for Severus to reprimand the witch but was once again dumbfonded when it never came instead the potion professor just sigh heavily as Daphne continued

 

 

" As for why we are helping Hermione. That was because of Draco's order," when she saw the hurt and disappointment on the bushy haired witch face she quickly added "and mostly because she impressed the hell out of us the way she handled Ronald Weasley earlier,"  
she said smugly

 

 

Hermione was a bit upset when Daphne told them that they just help her because of Malfoy's order. But then she didn't know if she should feel smug that she manage to impressed the slytherins or be mortified that they saw what had happened earlier between her and Ronald. 

 

 

" And speaking of your brother. I should warn you now Draco would never be forgiving once Draco found out what he had done, he will kill him," the blonde witch informed them seriously.

 

 

The three Weasley looked at her in horror. What had their brother had done to earn the wrath of Malfoy that much that he would go so far as to kill him. They all looked at Hermione who was crying once again thinking of the betrayal of their once best friend. 

 

 

"Hermione, Please tell us whats going on?" pleaded Ginny tearfully. She may not be that close to Ron but she don't want him to die. their parents would surely be devastated. 

 

 

Hermione shook her head vigurously. She really wanted to tell them, she really did. But she can't. Then an idea suddenly crossed her mind. Professor Snape was here. If there's one person who knew dark arts very well, it should be him. She could certainly handle any pain just to be able to informed them about the secrecy spell that Dumbledore cast on her. 

 

 

With that thought in mind she forced herself to stop crying , she then face the potion master her eyes filled with determination that puzzled everyone around her. She then took a deep breath as she said " I can't. Dumbledore locked Harry," she started and immediately the secrecy spell took effect as she suddenly found herself having difficulty in breathing. She clutched her chest tightly as she tried to continue. "Harry. . .was raped. S. . smith," was all she managed to say as her eyes went wide in fear when she felt like burning inside out as an heart wreaking scream tore her throat.

p 


	5. Guilt and Regret

Severus immediately realized what was happening and what was Granger trying to do when he saw the gryffindor witch suddenly clutched her chest tightly. He was about to tell her to stopped but was already too late as the spell cast on her was already triggered and a ear piercing scream tore her throat.

 

 

 

" Move aside," he ordered when everyone started to crowd around her and without hessition he pulled his wand and cast a strong sleeping charm on her.

 

 

 

The slytherin common room was filled with tense silence as the head of the house check on the gryffindor witch. They didn't want to face their Prince wrath when something happened to Hermione when Draco explicitly instructed them to keep her safe. 

 

 

Severus proceed to scan the now sleeping gryffindor witch. He ran his wand all over her body trying to locate where the secrecy mark was placed. As his wand passed over her chest his wand suddenly glowed dark red. He was about to unbuttoned her blouse when he realized that they weren't alone and it's rather not appropriate to do it himself. " all the boys, leave," he immediately ordered in that tone that his snakes knew very well to follow immediately or else. . " and yes that include you Weasleys and Longbottom," he added when he noticed they aren't moving from their sits. 

 

 

 

" But professor-" the twins immediately complained but the potion master quickly cut them off.

 

 

 

" No buts. We need to undress her. Do you really think your friend would appreciate you all seeing her naked?" he asked knowingly

 

 

" Oh Im quite certain Draco wouldn't appreciate it very much. In fact he would be very angry when he found out," Daphne commented offhandedly and the three boys immediately scampered from their sit to the other side of the room.

 

 

 

They were not stupid. They understand that when Daphne said earlier that Draco ordered them to look after Hermione it doesn't mean just like that. It means that Hermione was now off limits. She was now Draco's. She just doesn't know that yet. But they had a feeling it would be sooner than later.

 

 

 

" Your evil," said Ginny her eyes shining in mirth after the boys scampered away. But Daphne just gave her an innocent look that sent Ginny into laughing fit. While Severus inwardly grin in glee. Oh he was looking forward when Lucius find this out. He would surely have a heart attack. But before any of that happened he need to save the future Lady Malfoy first.

 

 

" As intertaining as this could be, we need to save your friend already. Ms. Weasley please unbuttoned her blouse," 

 

 

Ginny immediately complied without question. She gently unbuttoned Hermione's blouse but when he was about to opened it she suddenly stop and looked at their potion professor hessitantly.

 

 

 

" You have nothing to worry about Ms.Weasley. Female body doesn't affect me. I much prefer the male anatomy," the potion master informed her smirking inwardly much to the red head witch shock.

 

 

 

Ginny looked at their potion professor wide eye. Then after a while she pout " why does all the hot and sexy guys here at Hogwarts is gay," she whined causing Daphne to burst out laughing at Severus' scandalized expression for being called hot and sexy.

 

 

 

Ginny proceed to open Hermione's blouse and all the light mood immediately vanished when they saw the burning red mark on Hermione's chest. 

 

 

 

Severus hissed angrily as he abruptly stood up and strode towards the door. 

 

 

" Professor, where are you going? What are we going to do with Hermione," Ginny called out

 

 

" Ms. Greengrass, transfer her to your room. I'll need to talk to someone who could help her," he instructed then proceed to walked out of the slytherin common room towards his private quarters.

 

 

 

He knew of only one person who could help him, Lucius. But for that to happened he needed Draco's help. . Lucius could never denied Draco of anything. . Not after his twin was stolen. Lucien, his other godson. He inwardly shook his head to cast away the painful thought about his other godson. Stroding towards the fireplace he threw a pinch of floo powder then stated " Malfoy manor, Lucius study," within seconds he stepped out of the fireplace of Lucius study. As expected the blonde wizard wasn't there. If Draco was already here he would certainly be in the med wing because of Harry's condition. So he decided to made his way there. He was still confused on why Harry chose to seek Draco for help. But he guess he would only found out the answer after they removed the secrecy spell on Granger. 

 

 

Lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized that he already arrived to the med wing until he heard Draco's voice talking to someone. Zabini or Parkinson he thought. He pushed the door opened and strode in. The three slytherin's gaze immediately on him but he ignored them as his gaze focused on the corner where the curtain was drawn around the bed. He was fairly certain that the person laid there now was Harry and he had the urged to come closer to the bed to check the young raven haired gryffindor. He was about to do just that but Draco was immediately in front of him blocking his way. 

 

 

 

He leveled his godson an intense look which the blonde wizard returned with the same intensity " Draco, Im rather disappointed that you decided to hide this from me," 

 

 

 

" Can you blame me? How am I suppose to trust that you would help him when you're very vocal with your hatred towards him even before you met him," replied Draco intensely.

 

 

 

" And you don't?" the potion master countered.

 

 

Draco turned away to avoid his godfather's accusing gaze and look at the bed where his twin brother currently laid as he replied sadly " I did. And I really regret it now. I should have known from the very start. I felt it just a fleeting moment when I first met him at Madam Malkins. The strong urge to be close to him. But I was clouded with hurt when he rejected me, my offered friendship,"

 

 

 

"What are you talking about, Draco? Let me see Potter now," asked the puzzled potion master " and why Potter seek you for help of all people?" he added as he moved forward but was blocked by Draco once again.

 

 

 

 

" Draco, I have no time for this. Why don't you just look for your father and convince him to help his future daughter in law," Severus snapped infuriated.

 

 

 

That stopped Draco on his track and Severus used this distruction to slipped past his godson. He quickly opened the drawn curtain but this time he was the one who froze from his spot as he stared wide eyes in shocked and disbelief to the lying unconscious figure on the bed. Instead of a mini version of James Potter that he expected. He saw a mini version of his friend Lucius Malfoy and an exact replica of Draco. 

 

 

He quickly turned back to looked at his godson who was now watching him impassively. 

 

 

 

" What's going on here, Draco? I thought Potter was here? Where is he? When did you find Lucien? Why didn't you informed me? Damn it Draco answer me," yelled Severus in frustration that shocked the three young slytherin. He knew. But dear merlin he didn't want to believed. Because the guilt and regret was eating him. Why hadn't he felt anything? Their bond should have flared even just a little right? Or like Draco, he was clouded by his hatred.

 

 

Draco opened his mouth to respond but was interupted when the med wing door suddenly slammed opened admiting a worried Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

 

 

 

"Draco what happened? Why are you here?" inquired Lucius calmly but his cold blue eyes raked all over his son's body trying to check for any injuries.

 

 

 

" I'm fine father. I have something to-" 

 

 

 

" Dear merlin, is that. . is that Lucien?" whispered Narcissa staring at the unconscious figure on the bed her eyes filled with hope and unshed tears.

 

 

 

Lucius followed his wife's gaze. And he felt his knees weakened as he stared at the young wizard on the bed. His son that was stolen to them just after he and Draco was born. 

 

 

 

Narcissa was the first to recover from shocked and rushed over to her long lost son. Lucius immediately followed and the two of them took each of Lucien's hand. 

 

 

" How did you find him, Draco? Tell me everything from the very beginning," asked Lucius firmly looking directly to his son's stormy grey eyes.

 

 

 

" We should set aside the explaination for later father. Lucien needs a healer for now," replied Draco as Pansy walked towards the potion master and handed him the copy of their scan last night. She deemed it much safer than giving it directly to the Malfoy Lord. 

 

 

 

Severus took the parchment and started reading it. The longer he read, the paler and furious he become.

 

 

 

This of course hadn't gone unnoticed by either of the two elder Malfoy. 

 

 

" Severus, what is it?" inquired the Malfoy Lord anxiously.

 

 

Severus looked at his friend then shook his head. " You don't really want to find out, Lucius,"

 

 

 

Lucius eyes narrowed and was about to lashed out on the potion master but his son interupted him. 

 

 

 

" Father, there's something you need to know first."

 

 

 

Lucius throw an irritated glance toward Severus before focusing his attention to his son. 

 

 

 

Instead of answering Draco walked towards his twin brother fully aware that their parents was watching him closely. He reached out and brushed Lucien's hair that was covering his forehead exposing the famous lightning bolt scar.

 

 

He heard his mother gasped then Lady Malfoy suddenly swayed as she lose consciousness. Thanks to quick reflex Draco managed to catch his mother before she hit the floor.

 

 

He carried her towards one of the empty beds beside Lucien. While Lucius was still staring at his long lost son in horror. No. This couldn't be happening. This can't be true. Just a nightmare. His son couldn't be Harry Potter. Dear Salazar he nearly killed him last year. He treated him like dirt. His son would never accept him. And he had every right not to. He was snapped out of his devastating thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

 

 

" This is not the time for us to willow with guilt and regret, Lucius. Your son badly needed a medical assistance now," the potion master reminded him firmly. "I also need your help. One of Po- Lucien's friend was under Dumbledore's spell. She's the one who knew everything that happened to Lucien since he was pulled out from Hogwarts. She was now in the slytherin common room. The old fool attempted to got her arrested earlier. I still had no idea of the whole story but one thing Im certain. Lucien was someone the reason behind Granger and Albus sudden animosity. She even threatened the headmaster earlier," explained Severus as best as his limited knowledge could.

 

 

 

" Granger? That mud-"

 

 

" I suggest you don't finished that word, Lucius," interupted Severus in a cold voice. 

 

 

" Fine," huffed the blonde wizard. " just bring her here. I'm just going to floo our personal healer," he said then quickly turned around and left. He needed to talked to someone. The one person that could always calm him. He quickly floo their healer asking him to come to the manor immediately. Then apparated straight to Slytherin Castle. 

 

 

He was very thankful that Marvolo keyed him to the wards so he could apparate straight to Marvolo's study.As soon as he appeared in the room he immediately sank to his knees as he felt his whole body was shaking badly.

 

 

 

Lord Voldemort was rather surprise when Lucius suddenly appeared in his study as the blonde wizard just left a while ago. He abruptly walked towards the kneeling blonde and His surprise immediately turned into worry as he saw the blonde's expression. His eyes filled with pain, guilt, regret and horror.

 

 

 

" Lucius, what wrong? What happened?" he asked anxiously as he helped the blonde wizard towards the couch.

 

 

Lucius looked up to Marvolo's dark eyes. His lover's eyes that was now looking at him worriedly. Everyone said that Marvolo wasn't capable of emotion such as love but they were all wrong. He and Marvolo had been together since even before he married Narcissa. And he could certainly say that Marvolo love him. Even they lost communication when he was vanquished that faithful halloween night. And until now that he had finally returned. How Marvolo cared and loved him before increase ten fold now. He just hope that his news wouldn't affect what they had.

 

 

 

" Lucien. We found Lucien," the blonde wizard murmured softly. " he's going to hate me, Marvolo. He would never accept me. Oh merlin! I nearly killed him, Marvolo. I nearly killed my own son," cried Lucius as he finally broke down. 

 

 

 

Marvolo was at lost of what to say as he honestly couldn't understand what Lucius meant. He knew of Lucien as he was there when Narcissa gave birth with the twins. He was also the one who comforted Lucius when Lucien was stolen. He help them searched for him but they couldn't find him anywhere. And now Lucius was saying they finally found Lucien but why does Lucius crying and seems so devastated.

 

 

 

" Beloved, tell me what got you so devastated. Aren't you supposed to be happy that you finally found him?" Marvolo said softly as he cupped Lucius face and brushed his tears away.

 

 

 

" He's Harry, Marvolo. He's Harry Potter,"


	6. true identity

When Lucius left to summoned their healer Severus cast a mild sleeping spell on Narcissa. It would be much preferable for now that the blonde witch would be unconscious until they made sure Lucien was fully out of danger. He was afraid that Narcissa will have a heart attack when she found out what happened to her son. He himself was still having difficulty reigning his emotion on what he had read from that piece of parchment Parkinson handed him earlier. 

 

After spelling Narcissa to sleep he moved to Lucien's bed and start casting a much thorough diagnostic spell on him then he turned towards Draco who was talking with his two friends.

 

" Draco, you three need to return to Hogwarts now.. Theo is in the hospital wing. Go check on him. Then bring Granger back here. You can use the floo in my quarters but be careful that you are not seen, specially the headmaster. Understood?" instructed the potion master sternly.

 

"Yes sir, " the three young slytherin replied.

 

" Good. Now go,"

 

With that Draco, Blaise and Pansy travelled back to Hogwart. They decided to rode the knight bus once again. On their way the three was lost in their own thought. Pansy was worried about Theo. While she consider Draco and Blaise as her best friend, Theo is much more like an older brother to her. Blaise on the other hand was rather annoyed as he didn't really want to return to Hogwarts. He wanted to stay with Lucien. But of course Draco hadn't allowed it. He glance at the said wizard and noticed that his best friend's shoulder was tense as he clenched his fist tightly. In no time they already arrived at Hogsmead and the three of them immediately strode towards the castle. They went straight to the hospital wing to check on Theo. When they arrived there they were relieved that Theo and Madam Pomfrey was the only occupant of the med wing.

 

" Good morning, madam Pomfrey," greeted Draco that made the medi witch smile. It's very seldom they could witness Draco Malfoy being respectful and polite. 

 

" Too you as well Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Ms. Parkinson," she greeted in return. "am afraid you won't be able to talk to your friend right now. He's in coma at the moment. He was very lucky that he only touch the upper parts of the curse object. If not, am afraid he wouldn't survive. Ms. Granger is rather lucky that she wasn't able to got hold of that curse object. Unlike to Mr. Nott, Ms.Granger would become barren if she had even a slightest skin contact with it," the medi wizard informed them sadly.

 

" Will he be alright?" asked Pansy worriedly as he held Draco tightly when she realized the blonde was ready bolt out to hunt Weasley or Dumbledore down because there was no doubt that those two are the one responsible for this.

 

" For now he will be. We manage to stabilized him before the curse fully spread to his entire body and the healer at St.mungo's are doing all they can to heal him,"

 

Pansy sighed in relief at that. She thank the medi witch and said their goodbye then she proceed to dragged Draco towards the dungeon.

 

When they stepped into their common room all activities ceased and the whole room had gone tensely silent that immediately told the three new arrival that something was wrong. 

 

Draco narrowed his eyes as he swept his gaze to the entire room until his stormy grey orbs landed on the three gryffindor wizards sitting near the fire place. 

 

" what's going on here?" he asked in a dangerously low voice that made the other slytherins flinched. At times they much preffered for the slytherin prince to just yell at them because they knew after the yelling, screaming and raving he would finally calm down. But when he was like this. Well they would better be hiding inside their dorm room now. No one want to be there when the blonde slytherin lashed out, specially when he found out what happened to Hermione. 

 

" Where is she?" he asked again lowly already starting to lose his patience. Everyone knew who the 'she' he was asking about but no one dared to spoke afraid to get the obviously fuming slytherin ice prince attention to them. Draco was about to snapped when Daphne descend from their dorm room. One of the slytherin must have informed her of Draco's arrival.

 

" Draco, she's in our dorm room," said Daphne coolly as she turned and strode back to their room.

 

Draco immediately followed but not before indicating the three gryffindors to follow as well.

 

When they arrived at the dorm room Draco stopped dead on his track when he saw Hermione laid on the bed. She was so pale so the hand mark on her cheek and the busted lips was very visible. His godfather hadn't mentioned any of this. He just thought that they need his father's help to pull her out from Hogwarts. Not that she's unconscious and hurt.

 

The slytherin ice prince abruptly snapped his gaze to his circle of friends that was in the room.

 

" What happened?" he hissed angrily as he stepped closer to Hermione and touch her face gently to check on her injury " haven't I told you to watch over her?"

 

" They did," Ginny blurted out all of a sudden then almost flinched when Draco's intense gaze focused on her.

 

"This doesn't look like they did, Weasley,"

 

"It was all of a sudden. None of us expected Smith to be that violent," explained the red head witch quickly.

 

" Smith? That arrogant and slut hufflepuff did this?" asked Draco tensely "explain to me everything from the very beggining," he ordered as he sat on the chair beside Hermione's bed.

 

The occupants of the room shared a look then Daphne subtly wave her hand and the room was immediately Lock and warded. Afterwards they started reporting everything that happened earlier. Starting from what happened to the greathall. About the curse package, then to Smith. When they came to the part overhearing what Smith whispered to Hermione, and the part where Smith hit her and Dumbledore's attemp to got Hermione arrested Draco snapped and surged towards the door intending to kill that bastard who dared touched his brother. It takes the twins, Neville and Blaise to stopped him.

 

" Let go of me. I'm going to kill that bastard," snarled Draco as he struggled to get free from the four wizard that was holding him.

 

" Oh for merlin's sake, will you shut the fuck up, Malfoy!" yelled Neville irritated as he pushed the blonde hard towards his previous chair. 

 

Everyone in the room froze as they looked at Neville in disbelief. Draco was about to snapped at him but the young gryffindor immediately cut him off

 

" You're calm now, good. Why don't you explain to us why you're acting like a foolish gryffindor rushing into things without thinking instead of being a slytherin with sly and cunning," 

 

" Hey we resent that," the twins exclaimed in mocked outrage.

 

" Longbottom is right, Draco. If there's someone who should kill him it should be Harry," stated Pansy.

 

Draco took a deep breath to calm himself then he huffed " fine. But I want him to suffer first," then he looked at the twins " why don't we make a deal. Make that bastard Smith suffer, humiliated, injured. Do everything you want just don't kill him, and I'll fund that joke shop of yours,"

 

The twins stared at him in shocked " how did you even know about that?"

 

" I have my ways," replied Draco dismissively

 

" When Hermione told us earlier that Harry was. . was raped, it was Smith right?" asked Fred seriously.

 

" Yes, he raped Harry, " the blonde wizard replied bluntly "Then that bastard got him pregnant, and your idiot of a brother helped Dumbledore terminate his baby. No one messes with a Malfoy and get away with it," stated Draco intensely

 

" A Malfoy?" asked Ginny puzzled

 

" Harry is my brother. My twin brother,"

 

" He's Lucien?" George asked in shocked and disbelief.

 

Draco snapped his gaze toward George and narrowed his eyes in suspicion " how did you know about him?"

 

" Mum. I think she mentioned it once or twice. It's that time when Ron was ranting about you. I don't really remember well but mum said that you're not really an only child. That you have a twin brother named Lucien that was stolen from your family when you were both still baby," explained George thoughtfully

 

" And you're alright with it? Now that you find out Harry is really a Malfoy. Are you lot going to hate him as well?" asked Draco testily.

 

" We're here with you now, are we not? We're not like our whole family who hate your family for a reason we really had no idea what. Besides, Harry is much more of a brother to us than our real siblings, well except our dear sister there," replied Fred gesturing to her sister Ginny.

 

When everyone turned to looked at the red head witch, she just shrugged and said offhandedly not noticing the two occupants of the room that tense at her words. " He saved my life, and I love him," 

 

'Good," muttered Draco blankly. But deep inside he was actually relieved. He knew Lucien would be devastated if his friends turned their back on him. " anything else that happened?"

 

"Professor Snape found out that she was under a very dark secrecy spell. That's why she's unconscious now. She tried to tell us something about what happened to Lucien. But the spell triggered," explained Daphne thoroughly as she was the only one who fully understand what had happened earlier.

 

Draco nodded in understanding. He realized that was why his godfather told him to bring Hermione to their Manor.  
" I'm going to take her to Malfoy Manor," he informed them as he gently scoop the unconscious gryffindor witch in his arms.

 

" Please, let me come," said Ginny as she urgently stood up from her sit beside Hermione.

 

Draco just nodded in agreement then turned and looked at the twin inquiring. But the twins shook their head " we had a hufflepuff to play with," they said in unison with that hard glint in their eyes.

 

" I think I'll just stay here as well," stated Neville when he was inquired.

 

" Longbottom, It isn't safe for you to wander around the castle alone anymore," Pansy pointed out 

 

"I won't. I heard some of your classmates talking about going to visit Nott in the hospital wing. Maybe I could just go with them," 

 

" Alright. Just be carefull all of you. Stay on guard and informed everyone to stay in the common room as much as possible until I or proffesor Snape return,"

 

With that they made their way out of their common room towards their head of the house private quarters. When they finally arrived Draco whispered the password quietly then immediately strode towards the fireplace aware that the others was still following behind him. He took a pinch of floo powder then stepped into the fireplace carefull not to jostled the sleeping witch in his arms. He managed to throw the floo powder correctly then shouted their destination.

 

 

-TDL-

 

Never in his entire life Marvolo felt this kind of fear upon hearing what his lover had just said. Fear not for himself but for Lucius. He was very much certain that it would break Lucius if Lucien didn't accept him and it was all his fault. He need to do everything to make sure Lucien won't reject his father. He would appologize if needed just to make sure Lucius would be happy. He would even stay away from Lucius even it would break his heart if that's what Lucien wanted.

 

But before that they needed to checked on Lucien first and he wanted to do it himself. He had a very broad knowledge when it comes to healing and being a parsletongue was a huge advantage. 

 

He cupped Lucius face and wiped his tears away with his thumb. He hate seeing Lucius cry. It brought back the memory of that very first time he had seen his lover. His father Abraxas was beating him up with his cane. He felt an overwhelming anger bubbled deep inside of him at that moment and before he realized what was happening he wipped his wand and with two whispered words Abraxas dropped dead on the ground. Since then he had taken Lucius under his wings and later on become his lover. Since then he had promise to himself not to make Lucius cry.

 

" Everything will be alright, beloved. I promise," he whispered softly. Just then they heard someone knocked on the door. 

Lucius immediately make himself presentable that made Marvolo chuckle and Lucius throw him an irritated glare. His lover was vain as always. Not wanting to be seen as anything but perfect. He was always cold and impassive to anyone . Well except to his family and Marvolo. Lucius was always open to him. Expressive. So much more when they were in his bed making love. 

 

The door opened and Bellatrix strode in followed by her husband Rudolphus and brother in law Rabastan. 

 

" My lord," three greeted in unison. If any of them noticed Lucius' red eyes obviously from crying, no one dared it voice out loud. Specially not in the presence of their Lord and Lucius lover.

 

" Bella, you're just in time. Lucius has a good news for us," stated Marvolo

 

The three Lestrange looked at Lucius questioning.

 

" We had found, Lucien," said Lucius his voice lace with pain and regret that puzzled the three.

 

" Really? Where is he?" asked Bella eagerly.

 

" You're coming with us to Malfoy Manor,"

 

when Lucius looked at him in surprise he added " I want to check on him myself,"

 

Lucius nodded then stood up and walked towards the fire place to floo back to Malfoy manor certain that the others would follow. When they arrived at the med wing Bella was the one who entered first anxious to see her other nephew.

 

But as she entered the first she immediately noticed was the mudblood Granger lying on the bed and one of the Weasley bloodtraitor sat beside her. She quickly draw her wand out and pointed at them shouting a curse. And was mildly impressed when the red head witch wand was out in an instant and a cast a powerful shield for both her and Hermione then shot a disarming spell simultanously to the three Lestrange much to the shocked of everyone in the room.

 

" Bella, stop that this instant," ordered Lucius. 

 

"Lucius, there's a bloodtraitor and mudblood in-"

 

" Don't call that!" snapped Draco angrily 

 

Bella and Lucius stared at Draco in disbelief . While Ginny was looking with a smug expression to Bella and Severus was smirking amusely.

 

Bella was about to start yelling again but Marvolo was starting to have a headache already " enough, or I'll punish all of you," he hissed irritably that made everyone in the room froze in fear but Ginny. 

 

" Tom? " asked Ginny in disbelief and awe. That made Lucius reached for Marvolo's hand possessively. He didn't like the way the red head witch staring at his lover. 

 

Ginny saw the gesture and she suddenly started giggling. Typical Malfoy, possessive and jealous much " Worry not, Mr. Malfoy. I'm not interested in male body, I prefer the female anatomy," she said imitating what their potion professor had said earlier that made Severus abruptly cover his mouth to stopped himself from laughing, but the other three young slytherin had no qualms hiding their amusement as they started snickering.

 

Lucius on the other hand was staring at the red head witch a bit unsettled ' how the hell did this little girl saw right through him,'

 

" Never knew you for a jealous type Lucius," stated Marvolo amusely. 

 

But Lucius just huffed at him then turned and strode towards Lucien's bed. 

 

" Marvolo if you will, Ms. Weasley. May I inquire why you seems not afraid or angry at me? Im quite certain you're very much aware that I'm the dark lord and I nearly killed you before," asked the dark lord curiously.

 

Ginny looked away avoiding his gaze. She didn't know whether Marvolo would appreciate her knowing about the dark lord's childhood. " Can we talk about that some other time sir?" she muttered now looking directly to his eyes. 

 

Marvolo stared at her for a while then nodded in agreement. " An impressive spell casting by the way," he added 

 

" Harry train as well,"

 

Marvolo inclined his head in agreement. Yes the boy really did train them well. The battle in the department of mystery was the testament to that.

 

" Severus, what happened to Ms.Granger?" asked the dark lord as he focus his attention to the potion master.

 

Severus stepped forward " Dumbledore cast a dark secrecy spell at her my lord. My guess is she intentionally triggered the spell in hope that someone would found out about it. She tried to tell us what happened to Lucius earlier before the spell took effect. I ran a scan on her and found the spell mark on her chest," the potion master explained thoroughly.

 

" The old fool," hissed Marvolo angrily. " Rabastan, checked on the girl," he ordered. Rabastan nodded then approached the sleeping witch Bella and her husband following behind. While the dark lord walked towards Lucius. He need to check on Lucien immediately. He was dreading what that old fool had done to the boy. " Severus, the result," 

 

The potion master hessitated for a moment and glance at Lucius unsurely before he handed it to the dark lord. 

 

Marvolo read the result then immediately snapped his gaze towards the anxious Potion master. 

 

" He's pregnant?" 

 

"What?" yelled Lucius in shocked.

 

at the same time Rabastan exclaimed " salazar's couldron, she's a Lestrange!"

 

 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TDL-
> 
> a/n: What do you think about this chapter my beloved readers? Hope you like it. I got a bit distracted while writing this chapter as everytime I write the name Lucien my mind drifted to Lucien Carr in the movie Kill your darlings. Then of course the bloody kiss he shared with Daniel would instantly flashed in my mind. And dear merlin isn't it hot watching Daniel like that. So yeah I really got distracted. .
> 
>  
> 
> Okay enough of my rambling. I would like to thank all of the reviews, reads and kudos my story. I appreciate it very much. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me what you think about this chapter. So Hermione's really a Lestrange, guess who her real parents are. . 
> 
>  
> 
> thanks


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter after not been able to update for so long. Thanks to all the comments and kudos, as well as those who subscribe. I really appreciate it.

Marvolo read the result then immediately snapped his gaze towards the anxious Potion master. 

 

"He's pregnant?" 

 

"What?" yelled Lucius in shocked.

 

at the same time Rabastan exclaimed " salazar's couldron, she's a Lestrange!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lucius thankful for the distraction quickly plucked the parchment at Morvolo's hand intending to found out what had really happened to his son. But as soon as he had read what was written in the parchment he had wished he hadn't as all blood drain from his face. Rape. His beloved son was raped and now pregnant. He felt a blinding fury bubbled deep inside him. And was unaware that his magic was already starting to lashed out getting everyone's attention. He wanted to hurt, kill someone. Preferably the one that dare to hurt and touched his son. He would torture him slowly and painfully. He just need to found out who. Unaware that he had said the last part loud enough for everyone to hear so he was startled from his murderous thoughts when suddenly someone spoke

 

"Zacharias Smith," Ginny suddenly spoke up causing everyone to stare at her incredulously. But Lucius was just staring at her puzzle not yet realizing she had answered his question.

 

Ginny huffed unaffected by the warning glare every thrown at her "you asked who did that to Harry to Lucien. It's Smith. Zacharias Smith. That Hufflepuff slut who think he is merlin's gift to everyone," 

 

Understanding and Recognition suddenly dawned on the Malfoy Lord's stormy grey eyes "That Lowly bastard dared to hurt and touch my son? Im going to kill him," he snarled angrily as he immediately strode towards the door with every intention of hunting the said hufflepuff but before he could reached the door of the med wing he was suddenly hit by a red light on his back and Marvolo was instantly on his side to catch him before his head hit the floor. He then carried his lover towards the bed beside Narcissa. Afterwards he returned his attention to the other occupants of the room, specially the Lestrange. 

 

"We will discuss what you've discover later. For now you work on reversing the curse on her while Severus and I heal Lucien," he instructed

 

The Lestrange nodded in understanding and set on working as the dark lord focused on Lucien. He wave his wand above Lucien's body mutterting something in parsletounge. Severus on the other hand summoned his personal elf and instructed her to take all the healing potion he kept on his private lab at Prince Manor.

 

When Marvolo was done he cursed silently after finding out the extent of Lucien's condition. It was very bad. Most of his injuries was a result of long term abused. What made him more furious was amount of dark magic and termination spell that was cast at him. It was really a miracle that Lucien hadn't had a miscarriage or so he thought. He immediately started on healing him with Severus assisting him. It took them both almost two hours to fully stabilized Lucien's condition. When they were done he sat on the chair beside his lover Lucius. He was certain the Malfoy Lord would be very furious when he revived him but he was already used to his lover's temper that he wasn't worried about it anymore. When Lucius finally calmed down he would eventually realized that it wasn't a good idea to suddenly barged in at Hogwarts and Kill Dumbledore or Smith.

 

"Severus,"

 

"My lord?" 

 

"Where does Lucien stay during summer?" asked the dark lord calmly but everyone could hear the hint of supressed fury in his voice.

 

"At his rel- at Lily Evans muggle sister, my lord," replied the potion master already knowing the reason why their Lord had asked.

 

"Come," ordered the dark lord as he strode outside the infirmary. That lone word explained everything Severus wanted to know. 

 

The Lestrange, and young slytherins watched their Lord and the potion master retreating back puzzled. Ginny who had noticed this decided to enlighten them as she was the only one who had any idea of Harry's childhood.

 

"The Dursley's would now pay for everything they did to Harry,"

 

Draco looked at her sharply "explain,"

 

Those muggles Harry was staying in during his life before Hogwarts and every summer. They hate Harry, they tried to beat the magic out of him, starve him, locked him in a bloody cupboard, they treated him worse than a house elf,"

 

Draco clenched his fist tightly upon hearing what his twin brother had suffered. All his life he was pampered by both of his parents while his twin was all alone and suffering. It made Draco felt very guilty and misserable just thinking of all the horrible things he had done and said to his twin. He was really very thankful that Lucien still decided to accept him and by doing so giving Draco and second chance to make it up to his twin. He vowed to himself that he would do everything to protect his baby twin. He will love and take care of him. He would make sure he would never experience any pain ever again, he would never be alone again. He would destroy everyone that made his baby twin's life misserable and anyone who would dare to harm him from now on. 

 

Blaise thought wasn't much different from Draco. Lucien might not yet his but he'll be damn if he allowed anyone to harm him again. He knew that it would take sometime before Lucien trust him but he would prove to him that he was sincere. He would wait for as long as Lucien want. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Severus apparated a few blocks away from number four privet drive followed closely by the dark lord. Marvolo waisted no time as he strode towards the hell house where Lucien had grown up. They both stop at the edge of the wards and they were both pissed off to realized that the so called blood wards doesn't exist. But they should have expected this as they now knew that it was impossible to create a blood wards since Lucien aren't related to them. 

 

What shocked them instead was the vast number of compulsion and hate spell that covered all over the entire house from the door knob, to the floor every furniture up to the roof. And it's all for the muggles living here to hate the only magical person living in this house.

 

The potion master and the dark lord share a knowing look. Both thinking the same thing. Those muggles living here may not be as guilty as they thought they would be. 

 

Knowing that they would only find the answer in all this if they finally meet those muggles personally so with a wave of Marvolo's wand he easily dismantle the pathetic wards Albus had erected in this place then strode towards the door followed by Severus. Without hessitation he blast the door open just in time for Petunia to walked down the stairs.

 

She let out an ear piercing scream when he saw the two obviously wizard in her house but was only cut off when Severus immediately cast a silencing spell on her. She immediately pressed herself againts the wall as she watched the two wizard approached her with fearful but also a hopeful eyes.

 

Severus immediately wave his wand and cast a spell that would show them if Petunia was under some other spell and potion that affect her attitude. He snatched the result stifly and his eyes narrowed then widened when he read the result.

 

"My lord, it seems that our suspicion was correct. She's under several potions and spell, and. . and her magic was bound,"

 

The dark lord looked at Severus sharply then turned his crimson orbs towards Petunia. Using his wand he lifted Petunia's chin so she was looking directly to him. Then without any warning he dove into the woman's mind trying to gather as much information as he could. As though Petunia knew what he was doing as the first memory he stumble made the dark lord jerked out of her mind in shocked.

 

"Severus, take her. We're going to Gringgots," he ordered as he immediately strode outside the house and quick apparated towards the bank knowing that the potion master would follow.

 

Severus on the other hand stare at the dark lord's retreating bank puzzled at the dark lord's odd reaction. None the less he grab Petunia which surprisingly go with him without any fuss. 

 

When they arrived at the bank the dark lord was already waiting inside. They were quickly ushered inside, Petunia on the other hand was immediately taken to the ritual room. 

 

Severus sat down as he watched the dark lord paced in front of him. 

 

"My Lord, what got you so agitated?" asked the potion master when he couldn't handle the akward silence any more.

 

The dark lord looked at the potion master hesitantly. He opened his mouth to tell Severus what he had found out but shut it again as he decided that it would be much better for the potion master to see himself what he had discovered.

 

"I'm fine, Severus. Let's just wait for the cleansing ritual to be done," replied the dark lord as he finally sat down on the armchair across the potion master with a heavy sigh.

 

After two hours of waiting the cleansing ritual was finally done. The chamber door opened admiting the mediwitch and the two goblin healer.

 

"Lord Slytherin, the purging and unbinding was successful. She's currently still unconscious and would wake up after an hour," one of the goblin informed them. 

 

"Is it safe for her to be transported already? I wanted to take her to Malfoy manor and settle her there before she woke up,"

 

The goblin healer nodded "We thought that you would be doing that so we already arange a portkey to take you straight to Malfoy Manor," replied the goblin as he handed the dark lord a crystal orb.

 

"I appreciate it," said the dark lord as he take the portkey 

 

"You can use it directly in the ritual room, Lord Slytherin,"

 

The dark lord just nodded then strode towards the ritual chamber Severus following behind. When the potion master entered the room he stopped dead on his tracked at the sight in front of him. And the name that he hadn't dare uttered since that faithful halloween night slipped past his lips in a shocked and disbelief.

 

"Lily,"


	8. chapter 8

The tense silence in the Malfoy's infirmary was broken by Ginny who face the Lestrange and asked the question everyone was wondering about or in Draco's part dreading to ask "what do you mean Hermione's a Lestrange? And is she okay now?"

She was expecting for Bella to respond but it was the youngest of the Lestrange brother who answered her question. Much to the teens confusion Rabastan pulled his shirt up exposing his naked chest then he pointed at his right chest there they noticed a small star shaped mark. The same mark that can be seen in the Lestrange Family crest.

"First, yes she’s fine now. I’ve manage to counter the curse and remove the mark. And as for why I said she’s a Lestrange because every member of the Lestrange family by blood has this mark. Rodolphus has the same. That's why I said she's a Lestrange. She bear the mark," he explained pointing on Hermione's now covered chest.

 

"So that means she’s either yours or Uncle Rodolphus daughter?” asked Draco faintly. Hoping that she’s Rabastan daughter.

 

Much to his relief both brothers shook their head in disagreement.

 

"That’s not possible. As far as I can recall I’ve only been intimate with one person and Barty’s not a carrier and not powerful enough to get pregnant,” explained Rabastan

 

"She can’t be ours as well as your aunt become infertile since that incident during our seventh year,” added Rodolphus tensely just remembering the reason why they couldn’t have any child now made his blood boil in fury.

 

The teens wonder what was that incident but no one dared to asked as they could clearly feel Rodolphus anger and they saw Bellatrix got upset because of this.

 

"So if Hermione’s not one of yours then what?” asked Ginny curiously

 

"There’s only one way to find out,” replied Rabastan as he raised his wand and pointed at the unconscious gryffindor.

 

Draco and Ginny barely manage not to reached for their wand upon seeing the older man pointed his wand on Hermione but both relax when Rabastan muttered the spell to reveal one’s heritage.

 

They all watched as a black smoke slowly formed words above the unconscious witch.

 

Birth name: Regina Cassidy Lestrange

 

Birthdate: September 19, 1979

 

Birth father: Romolus Lestrange

 

Birth Mother: Cassandra Lestrange nee Wright

 

Siblings 

Rodolphus Lestrange  
Rabastan Lestrange

 

Draco let out a sigh of relief upon reading those words. He doesn't really care that she's a muggleborn but he had been terified to find out that they were cousin. Many pureblood might not care about that but he did and he knew Hermione would too. 

 

Shaking his head to cast those thoughts away he stepped forward with the intension of approaching the unconscious witch but he was stopped by Rodolphus who stepped on his way.

 

He look at Rodolphus curiously but was a bit taken a back when the Lestrange heir glared at him

 

" I saw the way you look at her little Malfoy. Don't think for a second that you could easily claim our sister as your trophy wife," stated the Lestrange heir firmly 

 

The Malfoy heir visibly bristled at his harsh word as he glared back at Rodolphus. 

 

" And you care for her now ? Just a while ago you had no problem with your wife cursing your 'sister' and now you act all protective. You really think Hermione will just let me and agree to be a trophy wife ? You really thought that low of her. She's not that kind of girl. She's strong, brilliant and independent woman," 

 

"Draco's right," Ginny interjected cutting off whatever angry retort Rodolphus was about to say. " Hermione's not that kind of girl and if you ever wanted to have a chance to get close to her for her to accept you, you should never control her and never decide for her, Hermione's a brilliant witch you should trust that she knew what she was doing," 

 

Rodolphus opened his mouth to snapped at the girl but he was once again interupted this time by his own brother.

" That's enough Rodo," hissed Rabastan firmly grabbing his brother's arm dragging him away from the teens just as the infirmary door slammed open admiting an angry but at the same time puzzled potion master carrying an unconscious red head witch followed by an equally furious dark lord. 

 

They all silently watched as Severus gently laid the unconscious witch on the bed and Ginny wasn't able to held back a loud gasp as she fully saw the womans face and immediately recognized her.

 

" Oh merlin, that's. Lily Potter," exclaimed Ginny in shocked as she stared at the red head witch in disbelief.

 

Everyone in the room froze as they too stared at the now very much alive Lady Potter. 

 

" my lord?" Rabastan inquired hesitantly everyone could see that the dark lord was angry but they would rather face an angry dark lord now than the now silently seething potion master. 

 

They all knew how important the muggleborn witch to Severus even when they parted ways during their fifth year the potion master was devastated when Lily was killed. And to found out now that she was alive all this time was wrecking havoc to the potion master's unstable emotions. 

'' We found her at the Privet drive Under heavy glamour as Petunia Dursley. Her magic was bound and she was dose with so many compulsion potions and spells,'' the dark lord informed them stiffly. 

''What about James Potter? He might be alive aswell,'' asked Rabastan curiously

 

''We had to idea. The moment we discover that her magic was bound we immediately brought her to gringgots. But there's a possibility that James Potter was alive aswell,''

 

They all jumped startled when the infirmary door slammed shut as the potion master angrily stormed out of the room. 

 

At the same time the unconscious red head on the bed started waking up much to their surprise. They were expecting for her to regain consciousness for a few more hours. 

 

They all watch as Lily slowly opened her eyes her entire body was tense in fear as she scan her sorrounding trying to sense for any danger. When her eyes landed on the dark lord her body immediately relax much to everyones surprise and confusion. 

 

''Severus?'' she asked in a whisper

 

'' He's not here at the moment. But he'll return later," the dark lord replied before any of them could open their mouth to reply.

 

" I need to talk to him immediately. He need to know about his husband and son," 

 

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffy. I know. don't hate me guys. 
> 
> thanks for all the reviews and kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> so what do you think lovelies? hope you like it. and by the way any suggestion on who you wanted our potion master's son to be?


End file.
